Forbidden Love of Legends
by IcysnowTheLatias482
Summary: What happen if Legendaries fall in love? Will Arceus be angered even almost all the Legendary Pokemons? A Pokemon who sought for ideals, Zekrom who fall in love to his opposite, a Pokemon who sought for truth, Reshiram. Will they survived the rage of Arceus or will fight together for their love. Reshiram x Zekrom Colorlessshipping. Don't read if you don't like the pair.(BadSummary)


_**Hi guys! Do you remember one of my two stories?, I was a newbie at writing, a bad writer, but I want critique for this story, a constructive criticism not destructive. I will try my best to be a good writer. And, oh. English is not my first language so correct me if my grammar is incorrect. I'm sometimes like that.**_

* * *

"_I know love is forbidden to Legendaries…! But, it doesn't matter! Love is love and it will stay forever, maybe you're just jealous about it!"_

**Chapter 1 ~**

Zekrom, a Deep Black Pokémon who is a Legendary Pokémon and represents Yin, flew around Unova Region for a long time to search for the Dragon Spiral Tower where they live with his friend, Reshiram, a Vast Pokémon who is a Legendary Pokémon and represents Yang. They were truly opposite to each other and genderless.

But to their selves, Zekrom thought he is a male while Reshiram is a female because of their voices but nothing change their gender, a genderless Pokémon is genderless. They were siblings in their perspective and Kyurem is their father or grandfather because they were usually one Pokémon before…

Kyurem is a Boundary Pokémon, who can either switch to his Black Kyurem form or White Kyurem form, it depends if he was okay about it. He lives in Giant Chasm, which he was comfortable living in a chunk of ice surrounding him with his Cryognals guarding him.

At last! Zekrom find his home near Icirrus City, he quickly approached the tower, he pass though the big hole behind of their tower. He land on his feet and sit down to get some rest, he lay down on the floor and put his big hands and sigh _"A good place to get some rest at last…" _he said, he usually talk telepathy, all Legendary Pokémon do this.

Suddenly, he heard a Pokémon that is approaching the tower, he quickly stand up and he was ready to battle any Pokémon. But when the figure passes by, it was the beautiful white dragoness, Reshiram, he was totally impressed by her elegant white color, her majestic blue eyes, her long smooth and soft hair and the wings she has. He doesn't really care about the tuft between her legs that almost everybody teased about it.

Reshiram knows she is genderless; she's the only one that a voice can be either male or female and it was mixed. So people thought that she is either male or female.

The White Dragon looks at him and said _"You're having a nice rest, don't you?" _

Zekrom blush a little, even though they were siblings in their opinions, he still thinks they were not because he has a crush on her "_Ye-yeah…" _he answered _"Just... ha-having a nice rest here in our home"_

Reshiram smiles at him and nodded _"Okay, have a nice day" _she said warmly and preparing to fly down the tower to get some inspection. She always do this whenever she get to the tower.

But before the Vast White Pokémon does that, Zekrom grab her quickly _"Wait a minute Reshiram" _he said, he was nervous about something, the dragon look at him _"What's wrong?" _she mumbled.

The Deep Black Pokémon put his left hand on the back and looks down _"I was thinking…"_ he started _"Will you fall in love to a Legendary?"_

There was a silence a moment then let out a big laugh at the top of her voice _"Seriously Zekrom!" _she said _"That's the most awkward question I have ever heard!" _

Zekrom blush a lot than before, he was been embarrassed…

Now, Reshiram has now control her laughter and wipe her head using her feathered hands _"The truth is… No, as our Lady Arceus said, 'Never Ever Fall In Love to Any Other Pokémon Even to a Legendary'. I always like her rules; it gives me more courage to be a kind, faithful, trustful, good and truthful Legendary Pokémon. Too bad Mewtwo is the most savage heart Pokémon here." _

Then she let out laughter again _"How about you Zekrom? Will you fall in love to a Legendary?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What?"_

"_No- nothing!" _then he fly away from Reshiram, The Vast White Pokémon was confused about it, did he practically say yes? If it's true…

"_Then who is the Legendary who like to fall in love with him?"_

Reshiram thought for a moment and find her answer…

"_Is it… Me?"_

* * *

_**Well.. Here's chapter one, stay tuned for my guys! And I know its a short story, trust me X3 (But it has 752 words)**_

_**Snowla is out! **_


End file.
